Inescapable
by vesperaxx
Summary: All things in life are preordained. Just as this war newly begins, as lives are being lost to this sudden bloodlust, fate has allowed us to meet. But I need not tell you that. You, more than even myself, know what lies ahead.
1. Prologue

Hello, hello, and welcome to my first multi-chapter, plot-filled fanfiction. Just to clear up a few things, and give a few warnings, **this fic takes place Post-War and is OC-centric **(but does include various Canon characters throughout). This started off simply as a role-play between me and one of my friends, but ended up as a story after we quit roleplaying. I hope that you all enjoy, and reviews and tips are welcome. :)

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, off of which this story's world is based off of.

* * *

Inescapable

**Prologue**

_In the darkness, all that remained was a shroud..._

_A white shroud of snow that covered every possible corner of the landscape, coating any place life may have been able to exist. More of this menacing blanket fell from the dark abyss of clouds above, only adding to the sinister surroundings. It was almost as if hell had frozen over. But no, hell couldn't have been as menacing as this._

_Soon, however, the landscape changed._

_The snow, having been white before, became tainted with splotches of liquid crimson. People - no, warriors of destruction - clad in blue stormed past, charging at what was remaining of a resistance fleet in green and red. The blue warriors charged further towards the frightened resistance ahead of them, showing no signs of remorse in their oceanic irises as the snow crunched underneath their boots. The green and red soldiers were then blocked from view by this fearsome procession._

"_No, no...! You must let us live! For Spirits' sake!" A hoarse voice pleaded, followed by unmoved chuckles._

"_We will do anything, anything!" Another cried, this time more desperately. More laughter ensued, and the warriors of death pressed forward._

_Those same horrified voices shrieked, and it was soon silent._

I gasped for breath.

Sweat trailed like frigid rapids down my shivering form, dampening a few locks of my hair as I quickly sat up from my previous horizontal position. I attempted to slow my breathing, inhaling the humid atmosphere around me with utmost gratitude to the Spirits.

As my breathing slowed, my eyes took a moment to focus. First to come into view was a dimming bonfire, glowing in a desperate tribulation to stay ignited. Three figures slept soundly around it, one snoring quite audibly and shifting on top of its sleeping bag. A moment passed, and I soon realized I sat upon my own sleeping bag, no longer in that unpleasant frozen wilderness.

"That vision... Again..." I murmured to myself, falling back onto my sleeping bag. That was the third time in the past month that dream had come back to haunt me. Every time, it never failed that I would completely lose myself in it, that I would think it was real. That I'd wake up like this.

But it wasn't like these dreams were normal. Sure, I'd had my fair share of clairvoyant dreams, considering my connection to the Spirit World and inherited abilities, but no vision had been so sinister as my most recent. He only factor about this dream that truly disturbed me was its inevitability. Every single one of my dreams and visions, since age six, had proven themselves undeniably true. But none had, like this night's vision, been so horrifyingly violent and vivid. The thought that this vision, in a time of peace and prosperity, would come true frightened me to the point of heightened paranoia.

"...Kahou?" A groggy voice muttered from a few feet beside me, pulling me from my solemn musing. Something shifted, and I found none other than Arato and his golden irises surveying me, his eyes still glossy from slumber. "Are you alright...?"

At his concern, I couldn't help but smile reassuringly. Arato seemed to be able to sense when something was bothering me, so much to the point where it even, apparently, woke him from his sleep. I almost laughed at the thought that we had developed such a bond in such a seemingly short year-long's time.

"I'm alright, Arato, really." I lied, still smiling. He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Go back to sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow."

Arato took another moment to silently appraise me, his brow furrowing in evaluation. Before he had the chance to formulate a decent question, I rolled onto my side, my back facing him in rejection. I heard Arato murmur something under his breath before adjusting himself, giving in to the sleep I had deprived him of.

"Goodnight," I offered softly. I knew Arato would not be able to fall back asleep without a sense of closure. He was silent, surely enough, for only a quick moment.

"...Sleep well, Kahou."

* * *

_To put it simply, she was beautiful._

_With a golden hair unlike any other I'd ever seen, she seemed to exude an elegance even the Moon Spirit herself would envy. Her honey brown eyes laced with dark lashes met mine, and a worried frown tainted her sun-kissed skin. Her opulent, penetrating gaze left my face, staring sorrowfully forward into the distance, and I felt her hand slip into mine. She gave my hand a soft squeeze, looking back at me one last time before stepping forward, her hand slipping out of my own. _

_Surveying my surroundings, I immediately realized that I was in the middle of a battlefield, the battle having long since passed. Splotches of a red liquid that could only be blood saturated the snow coating the ground, and various soldiers were strewn across the land - undoubtedly dead. Snapping my head back towards where the enchanting young woman had gone, I found her standing several yards away, stooped over the form of a young man and her shoulders shaking with falling tears._

_Calling out to her, I found my voice all but too quiet to reach her ears. I felt a desperate, uncontrollable urge to reach her, to console her, to put an end to her tears, but my arduous struggle brought me no closer. I continued to run, to stride, until I felt my breath coming in short gasps. Another breath left me, and then -_

"Master Kisho?"

Opening my eyes slowly to the sound of the Yasuo's voice, I found his worried stare examining me cautiously. I took quick breaths in and out, feeling as if I really _had_ run with all of my will, sitting up sharply. Letting out a sharp cough, I fell back to my pillow regretting my last movement, my breathing growing slightly less erratic. Yasuo stood up, grasping the side of my mattress and leaning over anxiously. Sitting up more gradually this time, I attempted to calm myself down, my breathing soon slowing to a more typical pace.

"Ya… Yasuo." I muttered, finding words hard to come by. The young Sage nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yes, Master Kisho?"

"…Write down… everything I say. This dream, this time… was far worse than anything before."


	2. In Which Fortunes Are Told

So yeah, this is a really long chapter, and a bit slow. But it was necessary to introduce all of the characters and whatnot, so it's okay, I guess. Bear with it! Reviews and criticism are much appreciated!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Kthx.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Kahou_

The next time I woke up, the sun barely lit the horizon.

Much to my discontent, my fellow caravan members had already began packing their sleeping bags, leaving me to snooze as they did all of the work. They knew I was a heavy sleeper, but it was strange that they'd let me sleep later than them. Keiji usually never let me sleep in, always saying I should "contribute equally to the group's efforts". It was strange this morning was any different.

"Ah, good morning, Miss Tsujiura!" A tinkling voice called out, belonging to none other than Aisha herself. As the caravan's navigator and treasurer with a high education, I never would have expected her to be as carefree as she so often acted. But then again, I've learned this caravan is quite different than most. "Arato told use you didn't sleep well last night, so Keiji agreed to let you sleep a little longer than us. I hope you're feeling alright!"

"Keiji let me... sleep?" I asked incredulously. Keiji, the caravan leader, never seemed to give into my charm when it came to negotiations. I found it hard to believe his stubborn self actually listened to Aisha and Arato, the protector of the caravan, rather than me, the one who earned all of the gold pieces that kept this dingy procession moving. Aisha nodded in response, looking at me with her questioning gaze.

"Yes. Actually, Keiji seemed quite worried about you. We all are. You should tell us when something like that's bothering you." Aisha scolded gently. Worry flashed across her clover green irises. I sighed hugely, shaking my head in disbelief. They all worried too much, especially about someone like me.

"Well, Aisha, I _have _been dreaming the same thing lately, but it's nothing to worry about." I did my best to make my expression reassuring, then changing to a more irritated look in an attempt to distract her. "Y'know, you guys could have packed up a lot more easily if you had woken me up." Aisha merely sweat-dropped, obviously not convinced by my attempt. Shrugging in defeat, she decided to turn back to packing, knowing that I'd only keep diverting her.

As soon as I was sure she was occupied, I stood up, stretching my tired muscles out. Aisha, Arato, Keiji and I had toiled for a month straight now trying to travel to the Fire Nation Capital, and truthfully, the journey had not been, thus far, as eventful as I had expected. We boarded a ship, docked, walked, I told some fortunes, then we walked some more. And walked. And walked.

Now, finally, we were on the outskirts of our goal itself, the capital's natural barrier (the volcano) scraping the skyline with its majesty. Despite my lethargy, I found it difficult not to be both awed by the volcano and ecstatic that our goal was within reach; an hour's stride.

"Ah, finally awake, Tsujiura?" Keiji's accusatory voice reverberated in my eardrums, a hint of annoyance anointing his face as he glared in my direction. I folded my arms and "hmph"ed, sticking my nose in the air childishly at him.

"Don't blame it on me, old man!" Keiji was only 25, but our age gap was large enough for me to tease him with such a nickname. "If Arato weren't so nosy and you so concerned, I would be awake and helping you right now!" ...I knew I was right. But something about Keiji's glare made me feel otherwise. Scoffing at his lack of response, I reached down to pick up my sleeping bag before throwing it to him carelessly. Keiji hastily caught the projectile, sending me one more troubled glance before turning back to his work.

But of course, I wasn't alone for long. Arato, smiling his usual beaming grin, was already moseying his way over to where I stood, and walking in something of a strut. I began to smile at his presence, but then remembered I was mad at him for making everyone worry. I quickly turned away from him in slight irritation.

"Aw, c'mon, Kahou. They're just worried about you. So am I." He teased, coming up behind me and attempting to wrap his arms around my waist. I jumped at his sudden advance, narrowly escaping his clutches. The boy's grin faded suddenly, and while his eyes still held the light I so loved, the rest of his features were stunningly somber.

"Kahou." He said, all sense of playfulness absent. I kept my arms folded, but turned at the sound of my name. He sounded serious enough for, I reasoned, my partial attention. Arato stepped forward, placing his hands on my shoulders and looking me straight in the eye with his fiery gaze. I glared back, equaling his apparent fervor. "If there's something bothering you, like that vision, I want to know. Kahou, don't you trust me?"

"...It's not because I don't trust you, Arato." I muttered, finally lowering my honey stare from his radiant golden one. His eyes burned with frustration.

"Then why won't you tell me anything?" He gave my shoulders a shake for emphasis.

It killed me, for him to care so much. It hurt to the core, and I usually - as my frivolous reputation in Omashu suggests - don't feel guilty about disregarding people that care for me. But the fact that Arato was this hurt by my actions struck something in me unfamiliar. Was it guilt...?

"Arato," I bit my lip nervously. How could I tell him I didn't want him to know the horrors I've seen, that I can't tell him? I couldn't. "Please, just forget... forget about it. I'll tell you when the time is right, I promise. It's something you shouldn't be worried about now. Alright?"

Grunting in frustration, Arato released my shoulders, seeing that his harshness wouldn't get through to me. I knew he only wished I'd trust him, but trust wasn't the issue. I didn't want him to pore over this like I've been. If only the stubborn hothead saw that.

"Just don't blame me when you have a mental breakdown from holding this all in." He snapped, sending me a half-hearted glare. Giggling at his attempt at indignation (and also sensing a looser atmosphere), I grasped Arato's chin between my index finger and thumb, giving his jaw a teasing brandish before brushing past him to talk to Aisha. Muttering under his breath, Arato followed behind me, throwing the last of our caravan's supplied into the back of our traveling cart.

The final trek to the capital took only a brief amount of time, involving little work on my part. Keiji kept the cart moving, along with our two ostrich-horses, with his Earthbending, Aisha directing us to the gates of the city.

Once inside, I found little time for sightseeing. Keiji made sure us younger three - that being Aisha, Arato, and myself - stayed on track, forcing us to tear our eyes from the foreign sights in order to establish a place in the daily market. Luckily for him, he found a prime spot right towards the center, where I'd surely be "raking in gold pieces by the handful". I just sighed, having known all along my work was cut out for me. It took the old fool a good matter of five minutes to set up our traveling store (or "cart", as we lovingly called it) for business, another five to then send Arato off to find both us and our ostrich-horses somewhere to stay the night.

But I, naturally, had no such leisure of leaving.

"Kahou, you have two customers!" Aisha called to me from outside the cart, most likely preparing her business face for the newcomers. "Two guys your age, by the looks of them!" At this, I grinned evilly. Boys?

My specialty.

"Send them back, Aisha. I'm ready." I called back, eager to intimidate these testosterone-dominated adolescents. Soon enough, two masculine figures loomed outside the entryway to my store, seemingly cautious about entering somewhere lit only by candlelight.

"Do come in," I offered, my tone laced with sweetness I knew they wouldn't be able to resist. Sure enough, the first and bravest young man stepped over the threshold into my shop, the light revealing him to be, as Aisha said, around my age, with a toned build and rather attractive face. The other came form behind him, a little more on the lean side but attractive nonetheless.

"Sit down, gentlemen." I purred, leaning forward on my hands and gesturing towards the chairs across from me. They hurriedly did as I said, obviously enticed, as so many of my customers have been, by my appearance. I held out one hand towards the lean one, requesting, "Your hand, if I may?"

"Y-Yes, of course." He stammered, turning a mild shade of pink at losing his calm exterior. I chuckled a moment before the boy held out his own hand, closing my eyes to begin my intricate divination.

"...Shidou Matsuhara, born late Summer." I said quietly, my fingers dancing over the lines of his palm, each divot telling me more about him than he himself could have told me. I cracked open an eyelid to see his response, Shidou nodding incredulously - a nod I didn't need to know my credibility. "You... doubt yourself more often than others. You're never certain about any choice, any decision you make, and it infuriates those close to you. Now, they have simply given up on convincing you of your worth. Now, you suffer for it."

"How..." Shidou murmured. I felt him withdraw from my grasp slightly, second-guessing, as he apparently so often did, his choice to visit my shop. "How do you know-?"

"Trust me, darling, it's a story not worth telling." I replied, smiling a somber smile before releasing the boy's hand, relieving him of his doubt. The other boy chuckled at his friend's amazement, lying his own hand upon the table in front of him.

"If you dare." He challenged, grinning at me slyly. I smirked in return, taking up the challenge and the boy's hand in my own eagerly.

"You... The son of the great Liu clan. You're Mingli Liu." I grinned at what visions of his life passed before my eyelids, deciding which to amaze him with. I settled on what seemed to be the deepest. "You have an interest in Mei Hua Tseng, a local nobleman's daughter. You are quite intrigued by her, but Miss Tseng has been apprehensive ever since she discovered your attraction to her. You're willing to do anything to get her to feel the same way."

"...Any suggestions on how to do that?" Mingli asked, pulling his hand away before I had the chance to see more. My jaw almost dropped. He wanted to ask me, someone considered by all men to be beautiful, how to get some _other_ girl? The thought actually made me laugh out loud, ending with a pair of strange looks from my customers.

"Have you ever considered backing off, or showing her there's more to you than just being rich?" I asked, folding my arms and leaning back onto my wooden chair. Mingli's amused face changed to a look of confusion, as if he had difficultly processing that suggestion. Then I remembered: He **is** just some rich boy. His hands had shown me enough of that. I shrugged the suggestion off, deciding to move on to my next form of fortune-telling.

"Would you two like me to tell you about your auras? That's included in the package you two purchased." I offered. Shidou shifted in his seat uncomfortably, glancing over at Mingli like he didn't want to hear anything else about himself that would be painful. Mingli glanced back, sending a forceful nod in my direction. I took that as a "yes" for them both, and turned to Shidou.

"Shidou..." I began, studying the shroud of bright green that encased his silhouette. Green... The color of envy, of contempt. I sent a glance at Mingli, and, surely enough, his aura contained a hint of bright green behind its white color as well. From this, it seemed Shidou was jealous of Mingli, no doubt due to Mingli's status and reputation with women.

Glancing back at Mingli, I truly saw his aura for the first time. His... A faint white: the color of death. Shidou's jealousy, his envy, unquestionably ate at Mingli's being even as I sat studying the two of them, breaking down his soul from the inside out. I had only ever seen an aura like this once before and now... that same person rests at the bottom of a tomb.

At a loss for words, I knew I'd have to lie to them. How could I tell Mingli, Shidou's supposed "best friend", that he would soon die due to his friend's insecurity? I had no choice but to improvise.

"Mingli, you have quite the maroon aura going on. It's likely your subconscious is burning to be with Miss Tseng." I teased, covering up my previous somber expression with a playful wink. At this, Mingli laughed, earning a disconcerting gaze from Shidou beside him.

"I can't stop thinking about her, so that's not exactly surprising." Mingli chuckled again, obviously not impressed by my statement. Well, I kind of _was_ lying, after all. Hopefully he didn't think me to be completely questionable. I turned to Shidou, pretending to study him before devising another made-up aura.

"Shidou, you have... a rose pink aura?" I taunted lightheartedly, laughing for effect. All of this lying really made me feel ridiculous, but I saw no other alternative. Smirking at Shidou, I continued. "Rose pink usually means... attraction. Am I really that gorgeous, Mr. Matsuhara?"

"W-Wait, that's not-!" Shidou protested, his face turning a rosy pink, as his 'aura' suggested. I smiled wickedly, having forgotten how fun it was to mess with customers. Quickly regaining some of his composure, Shidou cleared his throat. "Well... I've been caught, I guess."

"Caught red-handed, I'm afraid." I agreed mischievously, leaning on the table towards him. Shidou hid his face behind one hand, apparently still embarrassed. It was silent another moment, until Mingli rose from his chair rather abruptly.

"Well, Miss Kahou, thank you for your time," He said, smiling. Shidou stood up quickly as well, evidently delighted at a chance to make his exit. I raised an eyebrow at their sudden departure questioningly. I knew their reading was over, but to leave so quickly?

Shrugging the thought off, I held out a hand for Mingli to shake. He politely returned the gesture before making his leave, Shidou glancing warily back at me before trailing behind his superior. Shadowing them to the exit, my business mask disappeared as I studied Mingli's aura. The white shroud surrounding him, I noticed, had already become more prominent. The spirit of death's shadow followed his every footstep. I knew for certain he would die within the next few days.

"Kahou!" Arato's voice snapped me out of my daze, his bright face greeting me with its usual jollity. Because I was standing on the cart, I found myself having to look down a few inches to look into his eyes. "Guess what I did?"

"What is it, Arato?" I asked curiously, a smile tugging at my lips. I knew it didn't take much to entertain Arato, but he really sounded wound up about this.

"I got us a spot in one of the nicest hotels in the capital! They even have showers!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around my waist. Soon, I found myself being spun in circles in the air, being able to do little to resist. Through my suddenly building nausea, I managed to laugh in relief, for the last time I had showered had been a few days ago at the least. The thought of finally smelling normal and not having to load on perfume made me forget about the lives of Shidou Matsuhara and Mingli Liu.

"A shower?" I cried, still being spun in the air by Arato. My joy was so extensive I almost really DID cry. "I'll finally be fully clean! Thank you, Spirits!"

"Hey, _I_ did all the work, here, not the Spirits." Arato reprimanded, stopping his spinning and letting me fall to the ground, his arms still around my waist.

"I know, I know." I giggled, bringing Arato's jaw between my hands and giving him a light peck on his cheek. At this unanticipated action, Arato's cheeks burned bright red, and I smiled teasingly. "Thank you, most valued Arato Gyaku of the Fire Nation. I'll never disregard you ever again."

"...Wh-Whatever." Arato mumbled, quite apparently flustered. I giggled, slowly stepping out of his embrace and back onto the cart. Arato said something like, "wily temptress" before moving towards the outer front of our cart, most likely to care for the two ostrich-horses that pulled it. I giggled softly to myself again, relishing in Arato's embarrassment (as teasing him brings me great entertainment), but had little time to fully enjoy it.

"Kahou, two more customers." Aisha's voice called out, her usual upbeat tone replaced by a more uninterested one. At this, my brow furrowed. The customers must have been female then, for Aisha, like myself, usually had more enthusiasm when male customers arrived.

Trudging to the back of my cart, I flopped into a chair, mildly disappointed. Women were _always_ here for some aspect of their love lives, which was the main reason I detested having them as customers. I never understood their infatuation with love, or why they were so hung up on finding "the one". Had they ever thought, perhaps, that there was no one out there for them? That, like me, they would live their lives utterly and inevitably alone?

"Uh, Lady Mika... Shouldn't we ask if it's alright to go in...?" A meek voice spoke from the threshold of my shop. Plastering on a smile, I looked up to the shop's entrance to see a girl, donning rather elegant and probably noble style robes, about my age of eighteen, with fiery amber eyes and dark brown hair. She sat herself in the seat across from me, another smaller girl hesitant behind her. The younger girl seemed to be maybe fifteen, and more reserved than her counterpart.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Akina! This'll be great, I promise." Mika replied confidently, grinning back at her friend. The younger girl, apparently Akina, glanced worriedly over at me, seemingly afraid to proceed any further without my permission.

"Please, sit down, sit down." I coaxed her, motioning at the vacant seat next to Mika. With uncertain yet graceful movements, the girl seated, appearing to be heavily comforted to be near someone familiar.

"We're, uh... here for a reading." Mika stated after a pause, grinning sheepishly.

"Yes, yes, I know." I laughed at her blunt approach. She was comparable to Keiji in her etiquette - or, rather, lack thereof. "So, who would like to go first?" Pointing a slender finger in Mika's direction, I asked, "You, I imagine?"

Mika smiled, unfazed by my attempt impress her. "Alright, I suppose I'll go first. So how does this work, anyway?"

Right as I began to answer, I stopped, pausing for a moment. Feeling Akina's eyes upon me, I glanced in her direction, finding my presumption to be true. She almost seemed to be assessing me, a strange sense of awe glinting in her eyes. I was both flattered and confused by the attention.

"What... What's your name?" Akina finally asked softly, Mika turning to her as if something major had happened. From this, it was safe to assume that Akina wasn't so curiously vocal around strangers like myself.

"I'm Kahou Tsujiura, darling." I answered sweetly, leaning forward over the table towards the younger girl. "Akina, yes? I do hope I live up to your expectations. Now Mika, what would you like to do first - have your palm read or your aura analyzed?"

"Hmm... I think a palm reading sounds good!" Mika chirped excitedly, placing her hand palm up on the table vehemently. I chuckled a bit. Normally, people weren't so anxious; they often expected to be told some creative lies and then sent on their merry way. Luckily for me, however, I have already proven many of these disbelievers wrong. Unlike them, Mika seemed to be genuinely eager, and for that I was grateful.

"Alright, then, Mika." I smiled in earnest at the girl, taking her palm in mine. My fingers danced, as they have many a time before, across the lines and calluses of her skin. I began to describe what images of her past flashed before my eyes. "Mika Zhang, born from Lord Shou Zhang and Lady Lie Zhang. Ever since you were little, you've always strived to be the best firebender throughout the Fire Nation. You often trained to exhaustion, causing your family, especially your twin brother Kisho, to scold you for not knowing when to take a break. But your work paid off, and you are well-known, even in other nations, for your frequent championship titles in many fighting rallies. You're confident in everything you do, and despite your coarse reputation, many people admire you for your hard work."

"Cool! Yeah, all of that's right." Mika grinned, nodding. But she didn't seem quite as impressed as I would have hoped; probably because anyone could have heard of her championship titles. Quickly, I searched for more to tell her that would be impressive.

"...When you were only eight, you managed to beat your firebending master in a spar. To this day, he stills denies your victory. Because no one was present during the spar, no one believed you when you said you won, not even your brother. But you know the truth." At this, Mika's eyes widened. I knew I had won her over after that. "Now, I know the truth as well. That's pretty remarkable, Mika."

"W...Wow! That was incredible, wasn't it, Akina?" Mika exclaimed, obviously thrilled that I had seen such a vague part of her past. Akina gave Mika a small smile, nodding in agreement. She seemed, for some reason, even more unwilling than before to be seated in my shop. I pursed my lips in discontent. Why were my customers so hesitant today? "Miss, do Akina next!"

"Ah, Lady Mika, I'm not sure if I..." Akina softly protested, finding her hands folded in her lap to be more interesting than her friend's eager face.

"Come on, it'll be fine, Akina." Mika encouraged, this time a bit more lightly, placing her hand on Akina's shoulder and giving it a small shake. Akina glanced up at her friend hesitantly, contemplating things one last moment before gingerly placing her hand on the table's surface. I raised an eyebrow, but remained silent, taking Akina's hand in my own.

Immediately, I understood why Akina was so cautious. Her mother died many years ago from a terrible sickness, and the father that hadn't wanted her in the first place treated her like she was invisible. Akina was eventually sold to her aunt, who forced her into being a "proper lady" to impress her aunt's business partners. But still, Akina's aunt, like her father, had eventually found Akina useless, abandoning her in the Fire Nation capital. It wasn't until she met Mika that Akina's life had even been relatively normal. I cringed at such a harsh past, quickly releasing the young girl's hand before I could see anything else so... unpleasant.

"I... I'm so sorry." I said to Akina, unsure of how to respond to such a display. Her face remained calm, but her eyes held a deeper pain to them than I had seen before. Akina then smiled wistfully, shaking her head.

"...There's nothing to be sorry about, Miss Kahou." She said meekly, placing her hand back into her lap. Mika cast a sideways glance in her friend's direction, obviously confused at what had just happened. Akina clearly hadn't yet told Mika the details of her past, and now didn't seem to be the proper time for catching up. Noticing this, I quickly attempted to change the subject, as I had before with Shidou and Mingli.

"Now that we've done your palm readings, would you two like your auras read?" I asked, forcing more pep into my voice than there normally would have been. At this suggestion, Mika perked up (obviously distracted), and my change had relieved Akina of a painful recollection.

"Ohhh, I want my aura read!" Mika exclaimed, grinning and jumping up a bit in her seat. I laughed, forgetting my previous pity for Akina, taking only a moment to look at the girl's potent orange tinge.

"Well, Miss Zhang, your aura is... a vibrant orange." I said after a pause, wording a suitable explanation in my head as to what this meant. Once I settled on the right description, I continued. "Orange is a vibrant and warm color, showing both your character and your current emotions. It is a color of strength and endurance, both which you have had your whole life, and will in years to come."

"Haha, that definitely sounds like me." Mika grinned proudly, obviously pleased with the 'strength' aspect. I smiled at her approval, glad that, at least, _someone's _aura was normal today. "That's really cool though. Don't you want to try, Akina?"

"...Of course, Lady Mika." Akina replied calmly after consideration, her previous indecision gone. She must have been comforted at the fact that her aura wouldn't show me any of her previous pain. Giving Akina a small nod, I studied her up and down. Her aura's simplicity actually shocked me, that it was so single-minded. A wicked smirk played at my lips as I began to give details.

"Your aura is a quaint lavender, Akina." I goaded the girl, my tone not quite sardonic, but getting there. At this, her eyes lit up in surprise and her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. I must have been right in my assumptions: she was in love. Figured. "Lavender; relating to love, an unrequited love. Your attraction to someone has, thus far, gone unnoticed by everyone; including the boy you're attracted to. He pays you little attention, but despite this does values and appreciates you. You're unsure as to let him know how you feel, or whether to let him know at all. He has no idea of your feelings, and you prefer it that way."

Akina stayed surprisingly silent at this elaboration. Her cheeks remained a light pink, but her eyes shifted into a more forlorn gaze. Mika was the first to react, gaping and turning to her friend incredulously.

"You never told me you _like _someone!" She accused the girl, huffing immaturely. Akina, flustered, stood up at the accusation.

"That's because I... I don't like anyone, Lady Mika. She must be wrong." Akina reasoned rather curtly, turning to me and bowing in a single swift motion. "Thank you for your time, Miss Kahou." With that, she shuffled out of the cart and out of sight. Mika gaped once more after her.

"...I'm not lying, you know." I pouted, folding my arms after Akina. I guess I _could_ have held back, but people came here to hear about themselves, right? Why deny them the attention?

"I know you're not. That's why I'm so surprised!" Mika's forehead scrunched in thought, her perceptiveness catching me slightly off guard. Mika hadn't quite struck me as the intuitive type, but she did seem to believe me. My harsh expression lightened at her words, but not before she spoke once more. "...Kahou, are you busy tonight?"

"...Not really." I responded, lying through my teeth. Oh, all I really had ahead of me was another... four or five hours of work. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm sure my dad would love to see you try out your abilities on him. He's completely into this kind of stuff." Mika explained excitedly. But then she added, "Even though he thinks most of you guys are just fake."

"Fake?" I cried, insulted. If anyone were fake, it would most certainly **not** be me. My connection to the Spirit World gave me these "powers", rather than me simply having them from birth. There was a _reason_ behind my mystique, and I was outraged at the thought of someone generalizing me into the lowly class of 'fortune teller'. I scoffed at the thought. "If there is anything I am, Mika, it is **not** fake. Believe me."

"Haha, don't worry, I believe you." Mika grinned, amused by my little outburst. I shrugged doubtfully, contemplating Mika's proposition. Then, a thought hit me.

"Hey, Mika. I'll tell you what: if your dad will pay half price for a crystal reading session, I bet you I can convince him that I'm not just some phony out for money." I offered, a taunting smile playing at my lips. Mika's grin turned into a smirk, and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess I could let you _try_." She agreed, standing up from her chair. "I'll be outside waiting for you with Akina. I want to ask her what that freak-out was all about, so take your time. We'll be out there." With that, Mika quickly made for the exit, stepping out into the daylight until she was out of my vision.

Sighing, I stood up as well. Since I would be crystal scrying, I would need my crystal ball. After searching through a few drawers, I found it wrapped in a fiery silk, as I had left it when our caravan had departed the Earth Kingdom, as clear and mystifying as usual. It had been a few months since I had used it for fortune-telling, so I wasn't quite sure as to how my upcoming meeting with Mika's father would go over.

Shaking the doubt from my thoughts, I made way for the exit as well, only to be blocked by none other than Aisha and her thin-framed glory. Her arms were folded accusingly, and her eyes showed me that she knew what was going on.

"Kahou," She started sternly, unfolding her arms to point a finger at me. "You know Keiji won't like it when he finds out you're gone. You know how he gets."

"Oh, please. Keiji will be fine. I'm going to read for Fire Lord Zuko's advisor, for Spirits' sake! Once I bring back a wad of cash, he'll get over it, Aisha. Don't worry." I goaded her, smirking with assurance. Aisha was an extremely intelligent young woman, but when it came to my manipulation, she was no match. Shrugging at her failed attempt to dissuade me, Aisha stepped aside.

"Just make sure you don't get into trouble, alright?" She asked, her clover green irises pleading as I walked by her.

"Don't worry, Aisha. I'll see you tonight." I said, grinning again at her concern before stepping into the afternoon daylight.

Mika and Akina were only a few yards away, standing next to a moon peach tree looking very deep in conversation. Akina seem quite flustered, Mika grinning triumphantly at her as I made my way to them. So as to not interrupt, I cleared my throat, Akina jumping and her face turning a brighter red while Mika's eyes lightened upon my arrival.

"Kahou! You'll _never_ guess who Akina likes!" Mika exclaimed, Akina's face turning from a bright red to a ghastly pale. I assumed she didn't want anyone else to know who she likes, but Mika, in her thick-headed obliviousness, kept talking. "She likes my _brother_! **Kisho**, of all people!"

"Wow," I said, amused. Mika seemed to be more entertained by the fact that someone liked her brother, rather than the fact it was Akina, her best friend, that liked him. I had a small pang of sympathy for Akina, but it didn't last long. "I... wouldn't have expected that. I suppose there's no chance of you confessing to him any time soon?"

"N-N... No!" Akina stuttered, obviously flustered by the suggestion. I rolled my eyes at her gullibility.

"It was a joke." I said, shaking my head before directing my conversation towards a more jovial Mika. "So, should we head for the palace, then?"

"Yeah! C'mon, Akina, let's go!" She grinned excitedly, grabbing the younger girl's hand and speeding off in the direction of the palace. I sighed heavily, making no attempt at catching up with them. I simply ambled leisurely in their wake, enjoying the fact that I, for once, was going to see someone's future of my own free will.


End file.
